The present invention relates to shelving units, and more particularly to a hybrid shelving unit.
Known shelving units include a ground-resting frame comprising a number of upright posts which are linked to one another by means of crossbars. The upright posts are provided with slots spaced apart therealong. The crossbars releasably engage these slots to link the posts with fingers provided on the crossbars. Shelves in the form of platforms are provided between the posts, with the shelves either engaging the slots of the posts directly by means of fingers provided on the shelves, or with the shelves resting on crossbars with the latter having fingers engaging the slots of the posts. The problem with such conventional shelving units is that a single attachment means in the form of the co-operating fingers and slots, are provided on the shelving units, thus providing limited versatility to the shelving units.
The present invention relates to a hybrid shelving unit comprising:
first and second spaced-apart end frame portions;
an intermediate frame portion located spacedly between said first and second end frame portions;
a first spacer element attached to said first end frame portion and linking said first end frame portion and said intermediate frame portion;
a second spacer element different from said first spacer element, attached to said second end frame portion and linking said second end frame portion and said intermediate frame portion;
first attachment means, attaching said first spacer element to said intermediate frame portion;
second attachment means different from said first attachment means and attaching said second spacer element to said intermediate frame portion; and
first shelves located and supported between said first end frame portion and said intermediate frame portion, and second shelves located and supported between said second end frame portion and said intermediate frame portion.
In one embodiment, said first attachment means comprises a first set of slots provided on said intermediate frame portion and at least one first bracket co-operating with and engaging said first set of slots, each one of said at least one first bracket being attached to said first spacer element.
In one embodiment, said second attachment means comprises a second set of slots provided on said intermediate frame portion and at least one second bracket co-operating with and engaging said second set of slots, said at least one second bracket being attached to said second spacer element.
In one embodiment, said first spacer element is a hinged brace comprising a pair of rods hinged at an intermediate portion thereof, each rod of said pair of rods having a first extremity attached to said first end frame portion and a second extremity equipped with a said first bracket.
In one embodiment, said intermediate frame portion comprises four parallel posts integrally linked by pairs, with each said pair of posts comprising a first and a second post each provided with first slots forming said first set of slots and second slots forming said second set of slots, said first posts of each said pair of posts being adjacent and attached to each other by said first brackets which engage said first slots in said first posts.
In one embodiment, said first end frame portion comprises slots, and wherein said first extremity of said brace rods are equipped with third brackets similar to said first brackets which engage said first end frame portion slots.
In one embodiment, said posts forming each said pair of posts of said intermediate frame portion are spaced-apart by means of crossbars which engage said second slots on each said post of said pair of posts.
In one embodiment, said second bracket engages the same slots as at least one crossbar which spaces-apart the first and second posts of at least one of said pairs of posts of said intermediate frame portion.
In one embodiment, said first shelves are supported between said first end frame portion and said intermediate frame portion by means of a number of lugs which each either co-operate with and engage said first set of slots in said intermediate frame portion or which are supported by said first end frame portion.
In one embodiment, said second spacer element comprises a number of struts extending between said second end frame portion and said intermediate frame portion, said struts each defining a first extremity attached to said second end frame portion and a second extremity opposite said first extremity and equipped with one said second bracket.
In one embodiment, each said second bracket is generally L-shaped and comprises an abutment plate abutting against said second frame portion and integrally attached to said strut, a linking plate attached to said abutment plate and at least one finger carried by said linking plate and co-operating with and engaging said second set of slots.
In one embodiment, each said strut is equipped at its first extremity with a fourth bracket similar to said second bracket, with said second end frame portion being provided with slots co-operating with and engaged by said fourth brackets to support said struts.
In one embodiment, each one of said second shelves is supported by a pair of spaced-apart, horizontally coplanar struts located and supported between said second end frame portion and said intermediate frame portion.
In one embodiment, each said pair of spaced-apart, side-by-side struts is linked by transverse reinforcement bars.
In one embodiment, said intermediate frame portion comprises a number of parallel posts each defining a polygonal cross-section and each consequently defining a number of longitudinal surfaces, each said post having first slots forming said first set of slots and second slots forming said second set of slots, with said first and second slots being provided on respective longitudinal surfaces.
In one embodiment, said second spacer element is a wall member having a first edge attached to said second end frame portion and a second edge opposite said first edge and equipped with at least one said second bracket.
In one embodiment, said intermediate frame portion comprises a number of parallel posts each defining a polygonal cross-section and each consequently defining a number of longitudinal surfaces, each said post having first slots forming said first set of slots and second slots forming said second set of slots, with said first and second slots being provided on respective longitudinal surfaces, at least two said posts being linked by means of at least one crossbar having at least one finger co-operating with and engaging a said second slot, said at least one finger of one of said struts co-operating with and engaging said second slot which is engaged by said at least one finger of said crossbar.
The invention also relates to a shelf assembly comprising:
a first end frame portion comprising two pairs of posts each defining first and second spaced-apart posts integrally linked by means of crossbars;
a second end frame portion spaced from said first end frame portion, said second end frame portion comprising a pair of spaced-apart posts linked by crossbars;
an intermediate frame portion located spacedly between said first and second end frame portions and comprising two pairs posts each defining first and second spaced-apart posts integrally linked by means of crossbars;
first and second sets of slots provided on said posts forming said first, second and intermediate frame portions, each said post having a polygonal cross-section and consequently defining a number of longitudinal surfaces, with said first and second set of slots being provided on respective longitudinal surfaces of said posts;
a first spacer element having a first extremity equipped with first bracket means that co-operate with and engage said first set of slots of said first posts of said first end frame portion thus integrally and releasably linking said two pairs of posts of said first end frame portion, and a second extremity equipped with second bracket means that co-operate with and engaged said first set of slots of said first posts of said intermediate frame portion thus integrally and releasably linking said two pairs of posts of said intermediate frame portion, said first end frame portion and said intermediate frame portion being integrally and releasably linked by said first spacer element;
a number of spacer struts having a first extremity equipped with third bracket means that co-operate with and engage said second set of slots of said posts of said second end frame portion, and a second extremity equipped with fourth bracket means that co-operate with and engage said second set of slots of said second posts of said intermediate frame portion, said second end frame portion and said intermediate frame portion being integrally and releasably linked by said second spacer struts;
first shelves located and supported between said first end frame portion and said intermediate frame portion; and
second shelves located and supported between said second end frame portion and said intermediate frame portion.
The invention further relates to a strut for a shelving unit comprising an elongated main body defining first and second opposite ends, a bracket at each said first and second ends comprising an abutment plate integrally attached to said main body, a linking plate angularly integrally attached to said abutment plate and fingers integrally attached to said linking plate and protruding therefrom, said fingers being destined to engage slots provided on a polygonal post in the shelving unit with the slots of the shelving unit being provided on a first surface of the post, and with the abutment plate being destined to abut against a second surface of the polygonal post.